


玩火

by justanothertrashbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothertrashbin/pseuds/justanothertrashbin
Summary: 玟辰/18x/小妈文学
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	玩火

**Author's Note:**

> abo/非典型beta x omega  
> mpreg/产乳情节有/私设有  
> ooc严重/请勿上升

短暂地在感冒药还是止痛药之间纠结了一下，那大概是昏昏欲睡一整个下午和下一次变得更来势汹汹的发作之间的取舍，我抓起空空如也的药盒倒出了最后一枚药片，金属包装的细小药片落在手心，空盒子被非本意地带着几分粗暴扔进垃圾桶时发了不轻不重的咚一声，盖子还没来得及把声音掩盖，回声便先一步在空落落的开放式空间响起。

我头痛地按住了眉心，滑开了又开始闪动的手机屏幕。

黄铉辰又在喊我过去了。

噢，既然提到了就说明一下，黄铉辰是我小妈。

小妈，就是字面上的意思，我父亲娶回家的第二任妻子，区别只是他是个男的，一个漂亮的，能生孩子的男omega——但是有什么关系呢，在父亲将他带回家的第一天，我就当着他的面充满恶意地喊了一声小妈。黄铉辰一瞬间像被迎面打了一拳似的露出很受伤的神色，脸从耳根红到了脖子后面。

昇玟。父亲皱着眉纠正了我。不要这么喊，叫哥就行。

我松容地挤出一个微笑，听话地说好，然后又露出我最擅长的小狗一样友善又天真的笑容，故作亲切地去拉黄铉辰的手，说对不起嘛哥，我不知道该叫你什么，就理所当然地叫了。

我在这个家里一直扮演着好孩子的角色，提起金昇玟这个名字，后面跟着的形容词都是乖巧懂事、品学兼优、努力上进，诸如此类。像我这个年纪的孩子很多人不喜欢被称作努力，仿佛它是什么愚昧的象征似的。但在我看来那是象征着为了想要得到的东西上争取的野心，因为我通常在大部分事情上都能心想事成，不过我总是显得很谦逊，让努力这两个稍显愚钝的字眼掩盖掉那些带着尖刺的光环。在长辈眼中我唯一做过最叛逆的事是大学填志愿瞒着父亲选了音乐系而不是他要求的金融系，另一项就是直到今天也没有如他所愿分化成一个优秀的、能够继承他家业的alpha，但这显然并不属于我的控制范围。我马上就要二十岁了，如果还没有分化迹象的话，那大概一辈子都会是一个平凡的beta了——不过假如用“平凡”作为代价能让父亲重新考虑继承人问题，我认为这是好事。

Beta的身份也为我带来了意想不到的惊喜，尽管我并不知道那是好事还是坏事。

直面来看和自己的小妈搞在一起并不是什么光彩的事，但是我那长年在外出差忙于事业的野心勃勃的alpha父亲，对于被独留在家的omega的生理需求显然没有过多的关心，于是在一次意外撞见发情期失控的小妈后，偶尔在发情热来势汹汹得常规抑制剂也压制不住的时候，也会去帮一下忙。毕竟作为beta的我，在性爱之后并不会留下引人怀疑的信息素，也不能对他进行标记。

这样的关系虽然并不光彩，但是能和黄铉辰这样的，在omega里都是顶级的诱人和致命的人做爱，很难能一概而论地说不是好事。

我慢慢地走上楼梯，轻车熟路地走向了黄铉辰的房间。

门没锁，我径直走到他床前，他看见我来了很自觉地起来帮我拉开裤子的拉链，凑上来就要帮我口。他的嘴唇很软，熟练地吞吐起来，我感到他的舌头灵巧地卷了上来，一点点将我的东西吃进去，脸颊被顶得鼓起了一边。他那张嘴里好像什么都能容纳得下似的，我抓着他的头发稍微用了点力顶向他的喉咙，他闭着眼睛用力吞咽了一下，喉结上下翻动起来，发出像幼猫一样含混不清的咕噜声。

黄铉辰的嘴唇很快被操得红肿了起来，即使没有被亲吻过，却像被谁咬住下唇撕咬了一顿一样。

我突然不想操他的嘴巴了，我把硬透了的东西从他嘴里拔出来，掀开被子去摸他的下身。那里早就湿淋淋的一片，没有穿睡裤，宽松的毛衣下面只穿了一条内裤，已经被分泌出来的液体浸得湿透，伸进一根手指，穴口毫无障碍地接纳了我的指尖，高热的软肉紧紧地吸着我的手指仿佛想把我往里带。

“你这个样子多久了？”我忍住怒意问。看起来发情了有一段时间了，即使房间里开着冷气也能感受到皮肤像发烧一般的滚烫的触感。

黄铉辰慌乱地摇了摇头，张开嘴却只是发出了喘气的声音，身体却很诚实地一直往我的手指上蹭，我忍无可忍地加进了第二根手指，他的身体就那样毫不抵抗地被打开了，与其说我在帮他扩张，不如说是我在帮他满足他那不知餍足的身体。

“哥怀的是小omega吗，这么贪得无厌。”我一边指奸着他的甬道，手指在他前列腺上轻轻按压，看着他因为这点刺激就难耐得蜷缩起来，一边凑近了他的耳朵去羞辱他。“那哥是不是要吃双倍的精液才够啊。”

我抽出手指把硬得发疼的鸡巴放进他的洞口，就算已经彻底扩张过，插进去的时候还是夹得我倒吸一口气。我很少这么急不及待，因为是beta的关系闻不到信息素，不会被刺激到毫无节制地胡乱操干。

我向来对自己的冷静自持颇为自傲，一方面是喜欢看黄铉辰被我干得神智不清，脸上、身上、身下都止不住地流水，好像他这幅淫秽又堕落的模样才是让我高潮的点，我可以看着他的脸就射出来。可是今天有点不一样，我的意思是，我自己状态也不太好。自从进了黄铉辰的房间之后我的头疼似乎发作得更厉害了，家里的仆人一直有在房间用香薰的习惯，今天大概是换了一种味道，房里的气味变得更加浓郁而复杂，不是难闻的刺鼻，仅仅是因为高浓度的甜腻香气让我喘不过气来，脑袋里的小锤子像上了发条般一下接着一下敲打着眉骨下方，我似乎也因为这样的频率而不自觉地加速了身下的抽插，无意识地顶进了很深的地方，黄铉辰被颠得仰起了头断断续续地哭叫起来，抓着我的衬衣下摆呜咽着掉眼泪。

我用手背揩掉额前渗出的汗水，企图慢下来缓一口气。

刚用来扩张的手指上还带着从他身下分泌出来的液体，粘粘的抹到他胸口上，像被淋上糖浆的新鲜樱桃，我捏着樱桃的尖端揉捏起来，那里还未被触碰已经挺立了起来，一摸就完全充血了，我稍用点力去揉黄铉辰就更大声地哭了出来，“不要，不要碰那里……”

不是平时那种被摸爽了的放荡的叫声，也不是欲拒还迎的推托，我松开手了他还在小声地哭着喊疼，双手捂着脸肩膀夹起来虚虚地掩着胸前。我掰开他的手伸手去摸，平时酥软的胸部这会儿硬成了两块沉甸甸的石头一样，手指轻轻压了一下就留下了两个淡粉色的指印，黄铉辰啊了一声就要往后躲，我干脆低下头去将他的乳头含住开始吮吸起来，像婴儿吸母亲的乳汁一样。

黄铉辰似乎是没预料到我会这么做，一时整个人都僵硬了起来，但是很快他就被我吸得软了腰，胸膛剧烈地起伏着。乳尖慢慢地渗出一些稀薄的乳白色的液体，稀得几近透明，散发出微弱的介乎于奶油和婴儿爽身粉的味道，我张嘴吃了进去，一边用指尖沾了一点抹在黄铉辰的嘴唇上。黄铉辰一直捂着脸，整个人因为羞耻和细密的疼痛缩成很小的一团，不时发出一些抽抽嗒嗒的哀鸣。我猜产奶的乳腺堵住一定是很疼的，不然也不会一开始我一碰他就咬着牙忍得整张脸到下唇都发白，连原本被操爽了挺立起来的阴茎也疲软了下去。眼泪一直不停地掉下来，染得眼角红红的。

我一边舔着他的乳头，下身一边缓慢地抽插着，黄铉辰双腿缠在我腰上，很用力地卡在我的肋骨两边，被顶得狠了就收紧一点，腰也跟着高高地抬起来，将整片胸膛送到我面前来，下面的小穴还在紧紧地吸着我的性器，倒像是我整个人被他禁锢住了一样。我的阴茎就那样插在他身体里，我用手覆上他的小腹，那里孕育着他和我父亲的孩子，虽然还没显出形状，也许是心理作用的缘故我似乎能感到那片血肉的波动，连温度也似乎要高上一点。很奇妙，和我没有半分血缘关系的被我称为小妈的人，身体里面却有着和我有一半血缘关系的东西，和我入侵进他身体的器官就只隔着一层薄薄的膜，意识到这种神奇又诡异的纽带让我血液隐约地沸腾起来，冲击得我耳膜也隐约震荡着异样的响动。

我就那样趴在他身上吃着他的奶，像真正的小孩和他的母亲那样。

很久以前我就在各家族公子小姐的家宴上遇见过黄铉辰，那时候大家都还没分化，早早抽条拔高的高挑身材让他在一众青春期少男少女中尤其显眼，更显眼的是他过早成熟的深邃五官，精致漂亮得格外耀眼。我和他唯一的交集仅限于礼貌的打招呼，大概他连我的名字都记不住，他转身离开后身后的女孩子们都在炽热地讨论着谁能有幸成为黄家小少爷的新娘。那时大家都不会想到盛极一时的黄家会家道中落，也没人想到他们英俊的少年公子会分化成omega，最终为了家族利益而变成我们金家的新娘。

我第二次见黄铉辰已经是他和我父亲的婚礼了，分化成omega没有让他变得柔软，只是让他变得更遥远而难以触摸了，五官的棱角沿着刀锋的痕迹上添上一股独特的，妖异又妩媚的气质，我坐在教堂里窥视隐藏在白纱下的脸，如果不是一位追求过他的堂姐提起，我根本没把他和少年时代一面之缘的男孩联系起来。

怀孕以来这段时间黄铉辰的五官变得柔和了点，关节一块块瘦得突出的尖锐的骨头慢慢地圆润了起来，像嶙峋的石头被打磨成泛着淡淡光泽的鹅卵石。带着尖刺的玫瑰经过浸发沉淀，变成醇厚郁馥的花酒。

我们之间危险又不可告人的关系，不知道他向我发出邀请的时候是出于什么心理，也许只是信息素和荷尔蒙作乱的效果，而我恰巧看起来无毒无害，也足够可靠，像是路过花丛也会小心翼翼连杂草都不舍得踩伤的动物幼崽。我吃准了他信任我，任由他把我当作定期解决生理需求的工具，并且从中享受着他夹杂着羞愧的关心，但实际上我并不是一无所得。

他自己不知道，诸如玫瑰这类带刺的美丽的事物，只会让人即使冒着流血的风险也要摘下。我也会想要折断花茎看看里面是不是会流出血色的汁液，靠着吸取摘花者血液长大的血色玫瑰，花瓣揉碎了是不是会散发出铁锈和血腥的气味呢。

偶尔我也会对自己的想法产生罪咎感，但，明明是他先来招惹我的，不是吗？

我有时候会想如果没有我的话他该怎么办，会在外面找别的男人吧，他那么漂亮，虽然看起来很精明但实际上又不是很聪明的样子，在外面指不定会遇到什么人呢。这么一想就不得不庆幸他找上的是我而不是什么乱七八糟的人了，毕竟只有我直到现在还能对他安分守己。

其实黄铉辰是个很神奇的人，比如我刚刚就说了，他有时候很聪明有时候又很笨，有时候很简单也可以很复杂，明明上一秒才和我做完爱，下一秒就可以若无其事地披着乱糟糟的头发，没事人似的踢着拖鞋下楼吃饭，不知道是神经大条还是演技高超，除了我，应该没人能看出他走路有点歪歪斜斜的姿势吧？我们一起坐在长桌距离远到说不上话的两头，在两旁仆人的注视下沉默地各自吃完晚餐，其实没有必要非得一起吃的，但他大概觉得需要维持作为家人的表面功夫吧，我只能承认我看不透他，我装得没有他好。

黄铉辰总说金昇玟真是可怕的孩子呢，在床上操得他说不出话来的时候，脸上还是笑着的。

我笑笑说，那还是比不上你，我的小妈，我亲爱的婊子妈咪。

他能演到什么地步呢，我很好奇，我爸在的时候也能这般若无其事吗。那是我唯一一次强迫了他，父亲还在楼下等着我们出去吃早餐，我把小妈按在主卧浴室的墙上狠狠地进入了他，外面传来帮佣阿姨的脚步声，一边嘴里还喃喃地念着夫人不在房间那会在哪里呢，刚刚明明还看见他起来了。

就在这里哦。我贴着黄铉辰耳边说，一墙之隔的浴室里。他死死地捂住嘴巴不让自己发出声音，淋浴间的玻璃却被我们撞出一些不小的闷响，我直接射了在他里面，等外面的人离开才和他一前一后地下楼。

我一边低头吃着我的早餐，一边忍不住去偷瞄黄铉辰。他脸色如常地和父亲闲话家常，即使手腕上还残留着一圈淡淡的红痕，握着刀叉的手依旧稳得看不出端倪。我和父亲先后站起身准备出门上学上班，黄铉辰起身送我们出门，十足一个称职的母亲、一个贤惠的妻子的模样，除了此刻他的身体里灌满了继子的精液，站起来的时候如果不夹紧双腿，会从后穴里流出来吗——我和他做爱的时候从来都不需要戴套，因为我，一个beta，能让他受孕的机会本来就微乎其微。

他到底想要扮演什么角色呢，他是父亲的妻子，同时也是儿子的情人，那么他是我的什么人呢。

我附在黄铉辰耳边叫他小妈，换来下面小穴的条件反射般夹紧的反应，我俯下身舔掉他唇边被我涂抹上的乳汁，当然尝不出什么味道，可是我故意装出很满足的样子舔舔嘴角，看着他露出被羞辱的表情。

“别吸了……”黄铉辰推开我的肩膀，阻止我再次含住他分泌出乳汁的的乳头。

“为什么不可以呢，妈咪，我也是你的孩子啊。”我露出无辜的神情回答，伸手环抱着他的后背，将他捞起来往我的方向拉近一点，他的腰就因为这样一个动作，没有支撑而软软地塌了下去。陷在柔软甬道里的前端隐约探索到一条狭窄的细缝，肉壁挤着夹着性器的头部，隐隐约约被撞开一道细缝又欲拒还迎地闭上，带着韧性的瓣膜借着反弹的力度将入侵的东西往外推。

“不要……那里不行……”黄铉辰剧烈地喘息着，终于感知到危险似地猛烈挣扎起来，然而他整个身体都在我桎梏当中，再徒劳的挣扎都只是把自己往那根贯穿他身体的物什上送，将它吞得更深，那片软肉被反复摧残顶弄得又酸又软，可怜地流出更多的水，“求求你，昇玟，拜托……”

“为什么不行呢？”

恐怖的欲望吞噬了我，我和黄铉辰的身体紧紧贴合在一起，两颗心脏不一致的、急剧的、混乱的心跳顺着乱流的血液震荡到昏沉的脑袋，揉进困扰了我一整个下午的头疼，将混沌的意识打乱再重组，应当有序流动的脉搏节奏都被扰乱变成毫无规律的飓风。负责性欲的器官感官被放大，我甚至错觉自己感受到那扇紧闭的生殖腔后面跳动的生命，异于平时的加倍的高热和仿佛已经成型的心跳一样的波动，也许它会误会我是他的父亲而格外地兴奋吗？以致放弃了抵抗打开入口让我进去？

我在黄铉辰的生殖腔里面成结了。

黄铉辰震惊地睁大双眼看着我，满眼都是难以置信的神色。

热流在身下聚集，膨胀，每一个毛孔都充盈着要舒展开来，顶端的结将生殖腔完全撑开。我终于能分辨出空气里混乱的味道，不是什么新换的香薰，而是一室酝酿沉淀多时的omega信息素，缓慢地混合进了一丝新鲜的松木的气息，我意识到那是我自己的信息素——

我分化成了一个alpha。

我不再动作了，安静地伏在黄铉辰身上，他的身体大开着迎接我，任由我将精液注入他的生殖腔深处。我的小妈，好像一块海绵，几乎可以接纳所有一切，又能随时随地的从身上拧出淋漓的汁水来。他是和我完全没有血缘关系的小妈，却在另一种意义上成为了我的母亲，帮我完成了我最后分化的成年式。

黄铉辰已经完全失去了挣扎的力气，变成了一具破碎的破布娃娃，瘫软在我怀里，被汗水和眼泪浸得湿透的金发乱七八糟地黏在额前，一副被我弄坏了的样子，哑掉的嗓子发不出更多声音了，只剩下喉间细碎的呜咽，指甲用力地扣在我后背上深深陷进皮肉里，仿佛在和身体里五脏六腑被撑开的疼痛做最后的抵抗。

成结终于完成，我从他的身体里退出去，他一下子就脱力地倒了下去，陷进柔软的被褥里去。

仍在一张一合的穴口汩汩流出一些液体，暗红的一抹颜色突兀地映入视线，扑鼻的血腥味刺激着我尚未适应良好的嗅觉，直到大片大片的血色开始从合不拢的小洞漫出来，流出来一条浑浊的小河，好像永远都不会停不下来地流淌开去，流进比瞳孔更黑的夜色里去。

浓郁的铁锈味，咸腥的体液的味道，紊乱的信息素气息。

眉间又开始了止不住的头疼。

我握住他的小腿骨，不住地颤抖起来。

黄铉辰伸出手搭上了我的后脑勺，缓慢地抚摸着我的头发，好像在说，

——昇玟啊，做得好。

FIN.


End file.
